Livin' Young, and Wild, and Free?
by coolbeans1024
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors are excited to be spending their vacation at a beach house they rented for the Summer. But what happens when Rudy's girlfriend, Bethany Applebaum puts him in charge of he two- year old niece and nephew? Is the trip off? Of course not! Does Rudy hand the responsibility of looking out for these kids to Jack and Kim? Of course! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Wasabi Warriors are excited to be spending their vacation at a beach house they rented for the Summer. But what happens when Rudy's girlfriend, Bethany Applebaum puts him in charge of he two- year old niece and nephew? Is the trip off? Of course not! Does Rudy hand the responsibility of looking out for these kids to Jack and Kim? Of course! Will this help bring Jack and Kim to admit their feelings for each other? Read to find out in Livin' Young, and Wild, and Free?**

**I do not own Kickin it or Disney XD**

**Don't forget to Review! (Author's notes will be at the bottom for each chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jack's POV:**

"Guys, can you believe Summer's finally here?" I say as we wait for Rudy in the dojo. "I know! We're all finally school-free!" Kim said as she turned to give me high five. As soon as our hands made contact, a surge of electricity shot through my body. Kim is my best friend, and since I know what you're thinking, yes. I Jackson Leo Brewer, have a crush on my best friend, Kimberly Ann Crawford. But I mean, who wouldn't? The way her hair falls perfectly on her shoulders and the way she acts and moves with confidence. I'm not talking about the kind of confidence that some of the snobby girls at school have, but a kind of confidence that says 'I'm Kim Crawford and not part of the crowd'. And probably one of the best things about her, is the fact that she doesn't constantly worry about her hair and makeup, and she doesn't have to because she's perfect... "Well everybody except for Jerry, he failed his art exam." Milton snapped me out of my thoughts. "Actually, I won't be attending summer school this year." Jerry said trying to sound smooth. "Why not?" Eddie asked confused. "Because he bribed Mrs. Johnson into passing him." Kim said, shooting Jerry a look of disapproval. "All I had to do was set her up on a date with coach Smith and BAM I get a C minus, WHOOOOO!" Jerry said in one long breath. "Well I guess that means that you will be able to come to the beach house with us this Summer after all." Eddie said. "I know! A whole summer on the beach, just me and a bunch on babes." "What about us?" Kim asked gesturing to us. "Oh, ya and you guys." Jerry said before day dreaming about swimsuit models. Kim and I shared a look, and were about to start sparring when Rudy came in groaning, and pulling a little red wagon behind him, with two kids sitting in it. "Uhhh Rudy? Why do you have two kids in a wagon?" I asked. "Because Bethany just asked me to watch her twin niece and nephew, Bree and Trevor for the summer while she's on a cruise with her family." "And you said yes?! we're leaving on vacation tomorrow!" Milton exclaimed. "Well... kinda..." "What do you mean 'kinda'" Kim asked. "Well... as you know... I'm what they call...chatty. And I might've..." "For goodness sakes just say it already!" Kim yelled. "I might've told her that you and Kim would take... full responsibility for them while we're away." Rudy said as he looked at me, finishing his sentence awfully fast. "WHAT?" we both yelled. "Well... I didn't want to!" "So instead you put us in charge of them?!" "Maybe..." "Rudy, this is important, you're gonna have to remember if you put them in charge or not." Jerry cut in. Milton glared at him and yanked him away. "Fine. We'll do it, if, and only if you pay for everything, including souvenirs and anything else we want." Kim said placing her hands on her hips. "Really?! Ok, fine, as long as you'll babysit these brats." "You mean kids?" I corrected. "No, I meant brats." Rudy said shooting a glare at Bree and Trevor, before going into his office. I rolled my eyes as his office door closed. This was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

**(Time skip to the next day)**

**Kim's POV: **We're finally on the plane headed to our vacation after waiting six hours in the tiny, but unbelievably packed airport. I'm still a little mad that Rudy volunteered us for pretty much being Trevor and Bree's summer parents without even checking with us, but these kids are pretty adorable. They even remind me of Jack and I. Bree is adorable, but she is also pretty tough. Trevor is just as stubborn as Jack, and just as protective of Bree as Jack is of me. I have a crush on Jack, so that's one of the main reasons I haven't torn Rudy to pieces, is because babysitting Bree and Trevor means that I get a lot of alone time with Jack. In fact, we sorted everything out in the airport this afternoon. The rest of the guys are staying in the original beach house, and Jack and I are going to share a slightly smaller beach house right next door. I'm starting to get a little suspicious of the guys because they practically begged Rudy to let us share a house together, and made sure that we got the only seats next to each other on the plane. There's three seats in our row, so it's Bree and Trevor (sharing the window seat), me. and Jack has the isle. If you didn't know any better, you'd have thought we were dating. In fact, a flight attendant even took it an awkward step farther when she came to bring us some water. "My, you and your boyfriend there sure have two beautiful babies, but aren't you a little young to raisin' kids?" she asked as she handed us our Fiji water, and apple juice for the kids. "Wha-? Oh no! He's not... we aren't... we've never... I'm still..." I stammered like an idiot, shocked at what she had said. "They aren't our kids, we're just babysitting them with some friends while we go on vacation." Jack said politely. "Oh!" The flight attendant said, "I'm awfully sorry.: "That's okay, thanks again for the water." Jack assured her. Once the attendant had walked away Jack turned to me. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern. "I'm fine..." I told him as my voice trailed off, my face getting redder with every moment that he looked at me. "you sure?" he asked, not looking convinced. "Ya, I'm sure." I said picking Bree up and setting her onto my lap, as she was starting to get fussy. "you know... I can see how she could make that mistake." Jack said after a few moments of scilence. "How?" I asked curious. "Well, the guys do say that we act like a couple sometimes and she probably saw us playing with them." he said referring to the twins when he said 'them'. "ya, you do have a point." I said yawning, and setting Bree in Jack's lap. The last thing I remember was an arm wrapping around me, and my face snuggling into something muscular, yet soft and warm all at once...

**All right, so the first chapter has come to an end, so please review and tell me how I'm doing. I know this chapter isn't the best but I always stink at first chapters anyway and I PROMISE the other chapters will get better as the story goes on! :) I pre-write every story I do and will try to upload as soon as possible. on a side note- is everyone else excited for TDF tomorrow night?! It's gonna be swasome! **

**until next time! **

**(don't forget to review!)**

**-Coolbeans1024**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kickin it or Disney XD**

**Chapter 2: Kim's POV:**

I woke up about an hour and a half later, when the pilot announced touchdown in two hours. When I became re-aware of my surroundings, I realized that I was snuggled up against Jack and instantly sprang away, blushing like mad. What I didn't know, was that Jack had also fallen asleep and so he woke up startled by my sudden movement. Luckily, Bree was still asleep. "Kim are you alright?" Jack asked. "Oh ya, sorry, I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep on you." "Oh, it's okay, I didn't mind." Jack said with such a caring voice, that made me blush even more. One thing's for sure, if I don't tell this boy I like him soon, I'm going to go insane.

* * *

**(Time skip to beach house)**

**Jack's POV:** The flight here was pretty awkward. First, a flight attendant thought that Kim and I were dating, and that Bree and Trevor were OUR kids. And then, Kim seemed embarrassed that she fell asleep on me And apologized constantly for the last two hours of the flight, even though I told her it was fine. I need to tell Kim my feelings for her, and fast before I explode. Anyway, we're finally at the beach house. Kim and I are sharing thins one and the guys are going to be in the one next door. Out beach house is different in that it has 2 bedrooms and a small, but nice playroom. Kim and I decided to share one bedroom while the twins share the other. It seemed like the perfect solution, until we saw the bed situation. Our room only had one bed. Kim offered to take turns every other bight when I told her that she could have the bed and I'd take the floor. But I refused to let her sleep on the ground. "An amazing girl like you shouldn't have to sleep on the ground ." I said, defending my position. In the end I won, and that earned me the dreaded pouty face. "Come on Kim, lets take the kids to the pool before we head to dinner." I said, trying to shield my eyes from her pouty face. "And stop pouting. If anyone should be doing it, it should be me because I'm sleeping on the floor," I said. "I'm not pouting because of that, I'm pouting because I lost the argument." Kim replied crossing her arms. "If I buy you dessert will you stop making that face? You're making me feel bad." "Okay!" Kim said, her face lighting up instantly. I playfully rolled my eyes and chuckled. Classic Kim.

* * *

We met the guys at the pool and put Bree and Trevor in the childcare where they had a baby pool and other little kid stuff. Kim had her cover-up over her swimsuit the whole way down to the pool, so when she took it off, she revealed a pink and purple bikini that made my jaw drop in awe. I saw Kim smirk at my reaction, so I decided to retaliate. I walked right in front of her and dramatically took my shirt off revealing my toned muscles and six-pack. Now, it was her turn to stare. "Like what you see Kimmy?Don't worry, if you take a picture it'll last longer." I said smirking. Instantly her face turned crimson, "I don't know Brewer, there's plenty of other guys that look just as good, if bot BETTER than you." she said, her face starting to return to its normal color. "Is that so? I like to think that I'm the best one there is." I say before grabbing her by the legs and throwing her over my shoulder. "Ohmygosh! Jack put me down right now!" Kim screamed burying her face into my neck. "Not until you admit that I'm your favorite guy in the whole world AND that I'm also the hottest guy you know." "In your dreams Jackie!" she said emphasizing Jackie, trying to annoy me, but it didn't work. "I can do this all day and you know it." I said smirking and tossing Kim in the air causing her to scream bloody murder. Just as I was about to drop Kim in the water, the guys came over with the twins and told us it was time for dinner. I completely forgot that they had come to the pool with us, since the minute we got here everyone spread out. Rudy and Jerry went over to hit on girls, Eddie blew up his floaties and got in the smaller pool, and Milton started blabbing about ultraviolet waves and the importance of sunscreen. As we headed towards the restaurant I leaned down and whispered into Kim's ear, " You win this round Crawford, but I'll catch up. I always do." "Ya right, dream on Brewer." she said smirking and hitting me softly on the chest. "That hurts Kim. In more ways than one." I whined rubbing my chest in mock hurt. Kim decided to play along and put on a face of fake concern. "Oh I'm sorry Jackie, did I hurt you?" "Would you guys put your flirting on hold?" We turned to see Rudy and the guys looking at us with raised eyebrows. "Sorry" we both said, blushing sheepishly, taking Trevor and Bree from Jerry and Eddie. It's moments like these, when I wish I kew if Kim had feelings for me, and that someday i will have enough courage to tell her my true feelings in five simple words... 'I'm in love with you'.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Once again I'd like to ask that you'd tell me how I'm doing. I pre-write everything so that might delay me in updating future chapters especially since there is a part I'm stuck on and like to ask your opinion, but that's not for a couple more chapters! :) Again I'd like to thank my reviewers and other readers and I really hope you continue to enjoy it. (It's my first Kickin it story. Can you tell? ?) I also tried to upload earlier this week on my ipod because I couldn't use my computer but it didn't work so that is why it's been a couple of days. Thank you for understanding:**

**-Coolbeans1024**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kickin it or Disney XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kim's POV:**

Jack and I got some stares as we walked into the Olive Garden, which was chosen by Jerry, only because he saw some cute waitresses as we passed by the window. Anyway, as we sat down at the booth, I heard some older ladies whispering about how 'Look so young to be parents' as Jack and I set the kids down between us. After this had been going on for about ten minutes, I finally walked right up to those ladies and gave them a piece of my mind. Just so you know, you don't always have to assume that people are teenage parents just because they're carrying kids around, because FYI, we are BABYSITTING these kids for the summer." I took a long breath so that I could continue my rant, but Jack dragged me back to our booth, leaving the women in shock by my outburst. "Hey, calm down. Let's just order." Jack said rubbing my back soothingly. "You're right, I shouldn't care what they think." I said, taking a deep breath. Meanwhile, even though Jack and I started going about our business as if nothing happened, the guys were looking at me with their jaws dropped about a thousand feet. They were probably shocked that I would yell at elderly women. Of course me attacking THEM wasn't unusual, but I'm sure they never thought I'd do what I had just done. Instead of yelling at then to shut their mouths and get over it, I decided to do something that would give them nightmares. "You boys might want to close your mouths. All kinds of things could fly in there, and some might even be... Fatal." I said sweetly, knowing that there was no way any of them would be sleeping that night. I winked at them as I munched on some garlic bread, causing them to cower in their seats even farther. I continued to torture them until our orders arrived, and probably would've continued as we ate if Jack and I didn't have to help the twins with their spaghetti. I was about to take a bite of my salad when I felt a small tug on my shirt, followed by a whimper. I turned to see Bree with tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong kiddo?" "I can't cut my sghetti whike Unkie Jack." (I can't cut my spaghetti like Uncle Jack). "Would you like me to help you cut it?" "Just wike Unkie Jack?" (Just like Uncle Jack?). I smiled, "Just like Unckie Jack." After I helped Bree with her dinner, she looked at me as if I were her hero. "Thank-you Unkie Kim." "You're welcome, but it's Aunt Kim." "Oh, sowwy! Thank-you Unk- Aunt Kim." (Oh, sorry! Thank-you Unc- Aunt kim.) I smiled at her and fave her a hug. It's not her fault she called me Uncle Kim. After Bethany had dropped them off, Rudy introduced us and told them that they could call all of us Uncle _, forgetting that I'm a GIRL, and utterly confusing the kids. The rest of dinner went smoothly and we went to the rental cars after Rudy paid the check. The reason we got two rentals was because there were too many of us to fit into one car once we added the twins. Rudy went with Eddie, Milton and Jerry, and Jack and I took the other on with the kids since we were staying in a separate beach house. Halfway through the parking lot, Jack pulled me aside. "Go ahead and wait by the car with Bree and Trevor, I'll be right back." "Okay, but hurry before these two crash from their sugar high." "I'll be quick, I promise." I watched him for a second before taking each of the twins' hands (which were covered in cake frosting) , and heading towards the rental. Jack was true to his word, and returned in five minutes, hiding something behind his back. "What's behind your back Jack?" "You'll see." He replied smiling, and walking up to the twins. "I have a surprise for you guys." The word 'surprise' seemed to give Bree and Trevor a boost to their sugar high. "Surprise?!" the exclaimed in unison. "Yep. And here... it... is!" Jack pulled out two fuzzy stuffed dolphins from behind his back. Bree got pink and Trevor got blue. Jack picked them up as they squealed with happiness, and tossed them in the air, something my dad used to do to me when I was their age. I watched them for a while, smiling, until I realized that the kids should be in bed soon. Jack must've known what I was thinking, because he set the twins down and said, "Alright troops, time to head home!" Jack waited while I put the kids in their carseats and pulled me aside for the second time that night. "Here" He said, pulling out a jewelry box, and revealing a necklace with my name on it and the Wasabi Code engraved on the back. I gasped, and smiled at him. "Oh, Jack, you didn't have to, really." "I told you I had a surprise." "No... You told the kids that you had a surprise." "Same difference." Before I could protest any farther, he took the necklace and put it on me. "You look beautiful Kim." "You mean it?" "Of course, I mean, you always look pretty, but the necklace is a great addition." Jack said, and pulled me into a hug. Once the hug ended, we got into the car and smiled at each other like total idiots. "Now let's get these kids in bed." Jack said, breaking the silence and starting up the engine. "You said it." I replied, admiring my necklace in the rearview mirror. Jack's surprise was the perfect way to end the night.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry it was short and had a cheesy ending. Like I've said before, I pre-write everything and this chapter happened to end up like it is. (I know, not my best writing right?) Please don't hate me! I'll try and update again soon to make up for this chapter being kinda short. Don't forget to hit the review button and tell me whatcha like, watcha don't like, what I can improve on, or simply what you think you'd want to see happen in later stories. I may pre-write everything but I'm only on chapter 8 so if you have anything you'd like to see happen or suggest maybe I'll try and work it in! Also, if you have any questions about anything PM me or put it in a review and I'll get 'em answered in my A/N in the next chapter. **

**Stay swassome!**

**-Coolbeans1024**


End file.
